


The Lucky One

by cityatwar



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Francis/Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityatwar/pseuds/cityatwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My heart is open.” Her words echoed through his head, over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One

“My heart is open.”

Her words echoed through his head, over and over. The kiss that came after had also been on a loop ever since it happened. It was all he had wanted. Or at least that’s what he thought. After all he was not the one paying the highest price for it.

Francis was the one who was supposed to become the next king of France. He was the one who had been preparing all his life to take on this massive responsibility. He was the one who was supposed to wed Mary, a girl, _a queen_ , he was in love with.

And yet here Bash was. If his father would be getting his way, not only would he become king of France but Scotland and England as well. He’d be ruling three countries with Mary by his side. It all still felt like a weird dream that he soon would wake up from.

For the sake of his little brother he had considered multiple times to refuse his father and run far away from French court. But not soon after those thoughts popped up into his head, Mary’s face appeared beside them. Her face close to his, eyes shining bright with what he wished was hope.

“My heart is open.”

How did he ever think he could deny her?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly trying to get back into this whole writing fanfiction thing. Please bear with me.


End file.
